


Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung Play Couple Tag

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Longtime celebrity couple Jeong Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung are finally coming into the spotlight, and what better way to get to know them than a Couple Tag session?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 40
Kudos: 609





	Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung Play Couple Tag

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a the dojaewoo's GQ interview. Okay I know Jungwoo was there but my dojae tunnel vision can't stop looking at them and wishing this would happen, so I wrote it to manifest LMFAO

“Mark!!!” Mark Lee winced at the shrill sound calling his name and hid the bag of chips he was eating under his desk. His boss, and head editor for Vogue Korea, Ten burst into the editing room.

“Yes boss?”

“Are you done with Jaehyun and Doyoung’s video?” Ten narrowed his eyes into slits and pursed his lips. He looked like a cat ready to claw someone’s eyes out. “Our deadline is in three days.”

“I just finished a rough cut.” Mark swallowed. “I can show you a draft soon.”

“Make sure it’s a good one. Doyoung is going to cut me if I end up showing an unflattering cut of him.” Ten sighed. “Show me a draft in 5 hours.”

“Okay boss.” Ten slammed the door and Mark breathed a sigh of relief. He took out his bag of chips and continued chewing them, pulling out his rough cut of Jaehyun and Doyoung’s Vogue interview and started watching it again.

_ Video Transcript _

_Jaehyun and Doyoung were dressed in matching pastel suits, seated at a table. Jaehyun was getting his makeup done by the makeup artist while Doyoung was shaking his legs, playing with the clear box with Vogue’s logo on the table._

_PD: Are you two excited to play Couple Tag?_

_DY: Kind of. *smiles* I wonder what kind of questions are in this box?_

_JH: Are there anything sensitive or rated?_

_PD: No no, just very generic questions. We want to give the viewers an introduction to you two as a couple, but we don’t want to dive too deep into something that’s too personal._

_DY: I’m worried I’ll spill too much._

_JH: It’s okay Doie, you’ll do fine. *reaches for Doyoung’s hand and pulls the box closer to him* Shall I go first?_

_DY: Why do you get to go first? *turns to PD* Does he go first?_

_PD: It’s up to you guys._

_JH: I’ll go first._

_DY: No, I wanna go first._

_JH: Fine, rock paper scissors._

For the next 4 minutes it was actually just Jaehyun and Doyoung playing rock paper scissors. Doyoung claimed Jaehyun was cheating, and Jaehyun said he wasn’t. Mark yawned and put two markers on that section. That entire clip is going to go to bloopers or something.

_JH: Hello Vogue Korea! I’m actor Jeong Jaehyun._

_DY: I’m singer Kim Doyoung, and we are here to play Vogue’s Couple Tag._

Mark nodded. That clip went smooth. He looked at the list of questions stuck to his monitor, and then back to the dashboard panel and clicked on the first question title.

_ Question 1 _

_JH: I’ll go first, okay? *eyes Doyoung carefully* I won rock paper scissors fair and square._

_DY: Okay fine. *pouts*_

_JH: *ruffles around inside the clear box and picks a piece of paper to read from* Oh this is an easy one. What were your first impressions of me?_

_DY: My first impressions of you?_

_JH: Yep, you can skip the tall, handsome and athletic part. I already knew that._

_DY: Shut up *rolls eyes at Jaehyun* uhm… let’s see…I didn’t actually have a very good first impression of you when we first met._

_PD: Really?_

_DY: Yeah. We met at a party, I think it was Irene’s birthday party at the Pearl Club, and when I first saw Jaehyun, he was sitting at the VIP table, talking really loudly with a bunch of all of his friends and they were making a lot of noise and maybe kind of drunk. And I was like ‘this guy is too noisy. He must be an asshole’._

_JH: *laughing* Yeah, and then you avoided me at every event we attended from then on._

_PD: So how did you guys start talking?_

_JH: It was during an awards show. My manager was trying to talk to his stylist._

Mark paused the video. He added a small clip showing Johnny, Jaehyun’s manager and put a circle arrow with the word ‘manager’ on top. He then added another clip of Taeyong, Doyoung’s stylist and added the same circle arrow and the word ‘stylist’ on top. Then, he pressed play.

_JH: His stylist was pretty shy, and he didn’t want to talk to us without Doyoung, so he literally dragged him over to our dressing room so that he could talk to him, and then we started talking, and the rest is history._

_DY: Side note, they are getting married in July this year. *grins widely at his stylist*_

Mark cleaned up the cuts and moved onto the next piece.

_ Question 2 _

_JH: *draws out a new piece of paper* What’s my favourite movie on Netflix?_

_DY: Do you even have a favourite? *explodes into laughter* I feel like you like everything!_

_JH: I do! I do have a favourite!_

_DY: Seriously? Since when?_

_JH: Come on just try *stomps foot* you know this. I didn’t shut up about this movie after I saw it._

_DY: You don’t shut up about a lot of stuff. *staff starts laughing* Okay okay, uhmm_

Mark cut out a minute’s worth of Doyoung thinking.

_JH: Wow, I’m so hurt *feigns hurt expression* my boyfriend doesn’t know my all-time favourite movie._

_DY: No wait, I do, I swear I do. *grabs Jaehyun’s arms*_

_JH: Is this what 7 years of love have come down to? *grasps his chest*_

_DY: NO WAIT I GOT IT! *opens mouth in shock* Before Sunrise._

_JH: YES!!! *falls on the table dramatically* Why did it take you so long?_

_DY: I was deciding between that and Baby Driver_

_JH: Oh yeah, I do love Baby Driver as well_

_DY: Anyways, Jaehyun’s favourite movie is Before Sunrise. He watches this all the time. He practically has every line memorized_

_JH: It’s a good movie!_

_ Question 3 _

_JH: *draws another question* Oh my god, this is so easy. You better get this right._

_DY: And what if I don’t?_

_JH: That’s impossible. It’s way too easy. What is your pet name for me?_

_DY: Woojae_

_JH: Ding dong daeng!_

Mark added the ‘ding dong daeng’ sound effect in the background of the video. He didn’t even realize he was smiling.

_PD: What does Woojae mean?_

_DY: It’s short for “woori Jaehyun” as in our Jaehyun. I gave him that ever since we first met, and it just kind of stuck ever since._

_PD: Does Jaehyun have one for you?_

_DY: Oh god *sighs*_

_JH: I have millions *beams excitedly* Bunny, Doie, Baby, Cupcake... I personally use Doie the most._

_DY: I told you not to call me Cupcake *slaps Jaehyun’s thigh loudly* makes me sound fat._

_JH: I don’t care, Cupcake is cute, and you’re cute._

_Staff: *awes in the background*_

_DY: *blushes*_

_ Question 4 _

_JH: *checks his slip of paper* What song reminds you of me?_

_DY: *confused* You mean a song I wrote? Or any song?_

_JH: Any song, doesn’t have to be one that you wrote._

_DY: *puts finger to his lip* I’ve actually been meaning to say this for a while. Do you guys know IU sunbaenim’s song Peach?_

_PD: Yes we do._

Mark quickly Googles the song and downloaded it. He attached a tiny clip after that cut and also encoded some of the lyrics on it. _Oh, with what word can I explain you? All the words of the world is probably not enough, with those legs that are so pretty by just standing still, you walk toward me and you hug me._ Even he could feel his heart flutter a little.

_DY: Peach is his given nickname by the fans *puts hand under Jaehyun’s chin* and… I don’t know. I think of you every time I hear this song._

_JH: Oooooh *blushes* can you sing a bit?_

_DY: *eyes wide and starts to panic* I mean…I don’t…this is so sudden!!_

The staff started cheering and Mark quickly edited a sparkly effect around Jaehyun. He clipped the section a little and soon a cut of Doyoung appeared.

_DY: *Looks at Jaehyun while singing* My eyes keep going to that white face, why don’t I even get sick of you? When you slightly smile at me, I really go crazy. How can you be so pretty baby?_

_JH: *smiles widely and face is pink with happiness*_

_DY: *bends over and tries to hide his face in the box while the staff cheers*_

_JH: This is the best day ever!!!!_

_ Question 5 _

_JH: Okay, this is the last one from me *fishes for a question from the box*_

_DY: Thank god *fans himself* I think I’m going to go nuts._

_JH: Okay, here it is. *reads the question and bursts into a fit of giggles and laughter*_

_DY: What, what? *snatches the paper and starts howling in laughter*_

Mark frowned and cut away 30 seconds of incessant laughing. If he didn’t, the video would last an hour.

_JH: The question is *trying to calm himself down* Do you like it when I wax?_

_PD and staff members: *dying sounds of laughter*_

_DY: *wiping a tear from his eye from laughter* I mean…I… *bowls over into a fit of giggles*_

_JH: Okay, I just have to clarify one thing. I am generally quite…hairy in a way? Like I just have a lot of hair._

_DY: He does *rolls up Jaehyun’s sleeves* he’s like one of those long-haired Pomeranians. He has a lot of hair._

_PD: Do you like it if he manscapes?_

_DY: *Giggles, face flushed* I mean, it’s a lot neater that’s for sure._

_JH: Easier to get to what you want? *smug*_

_DY: *slaps his chest loudly* Shut up! I mean, it depends? To be honest, whether he waxes or not isn’t exactly a huge priority for me. I know he does it for hygienic reasons, but I’ve seen him on days when he doesn’t, and it honestly isn’t a big deal for me._

_JH: You like it when I keep my happy trial right? He likes it a lot._

_DY: It is kind of cute, like a little dog tail._

_PD and staff members: *laughing*_

_ Question 6 _

_DY: *grabs the box* Finally it’s my turn. Let’s see if you know me as well as you think you do._

_JH: Bring it on *adjusts his jacket* I’m ready._

_DY: First question, where was our first date?_

_JH: Oh, *rubs hands in glee* this is my kind of question. Settle down everyone *gestures to the staff* it’s time for a history lesson_

_DY: *rolls his eyes but smiles fondly*_

_JH: Our first date was on November 5 th back in 2013. It was in New York. I was there for a movie filming and you were there on holiday_

_DY: Yeah, I remember. I was looking for somewhere to go while on break from the tour and you said you were in New York and asked if I wanted to come. I remember packing my bags in 20 minutes and taking a flight about 3 hours later._

_JH: Our first date, we had dinner at a restaurant called Calvary. Lovely dinner, then we went for a walk through Central Park, and we nearly missed our Broadway show because we made a wrong turn somewhere._

_DY: Imagine us running down the street with our tickets trying to make it to the show *laughs*_

_JH: It was a lovely date. Perfect almost. *stares at Doyoung sweetly*_

_DY: It was *smiles back warmly*_

_ Question 7 _

_DY: Okay, next one. And you better give a good one. Why do you think you were attracted to me?_

_JH: *Cringes* Oh God, this is dangerous territory._

_DY: Exactly *glares at him* watch what you say._

_JH: I mean, can I be honest?_

_DY: Of course, that’s the whole point._

_JH: You have a gorgeous ass._

_PD and staff members *burst into laughters *_

_DY: *sighs* Okay I’ll give you that._

_JH: I’m serious yall. You guys can call me peach but he’s the one with the peach ass. I’m serious._

_DY: Okay okay, *laughing* you made your point._

_JH: But on another note, hot ass aside, I would say one of the biggest reasons why I was, and still am, attracted to you is your confidence. You really don’t care what anyone else says. You do what you want, you enjoy yourself and that confidence makes you glow and look so beautiful, no matter what you do._

_DY: thank you *smiles shyly*_

_JH: That has a big effect on me as well. I learned to be more confident from you._

_ Question 8 _

_DY: *reads the question aloud* Next one, when was our first kiss?_

_PD and staff: *cooing and getting excited*_

_JH: Are we talking about before or after we got together?_

_DY: Before. Like the very first one ever._

_JH: Okay, *turns to face the camera* so before we actually became a couple, I was the male lead for his music video Liar._

Mark quickly added a cut of Doyoung’s music video for the award-winning song Liar. It featured a clip of Jaehyun in a dark club drinking whisky and looking at the women who passed him by. It was this video that sparked the initial rumour that Jaehyun and Doyoung were dating due to the untold sexual tension between the two of them, but both parties vehemently denied anything was going on until many years later.

_JH: What most people don’t know *looks at Doyoung and raises an eyebrow* is that we actually kissed in that video._

The PD and staff members gasped in shock and so did Mark. His jaw fell open and he almost dropped his bag of chips.

_DY: We did, we did. *laughing at the staff’s faces* there was a scene of us kissing in the club bathroom. We filmed it, but at the very last minute, we decided to cut it out._

_JH: We weren’t dating at that point yet, despite what the rumours were saying, but yeah that was our first kiss. After the song and the album dropped, Doyoung went on tour, and it was only after that we started dating._

_DY: It wasn’t exactly a great first kiss either *shakes his head* I remember the lights shining on my face so brightly I swear my skin melted._

_JH: Yeah and you could hear the director breathing through his microphone. It wasn’t romantic._

_PD: When was your first kiss as a couple then?_

_DY: It was in New York, a couple of weeks after our first date._

_JH: And on top of the Empire State Building. *smiles at Doyoung* best first kiss ever._

_DY: I agree *leans in to kiss Jaehyun quickly*_

_JH: Make sure that’s in the video! *sways when Doyoung pushes him*_

Mark laughed. What Jaehyun wants, Jaehyun gets.

_ Question 9 _

_DY: *eyes widen in surprise* This is an easy one. What’s my must do before going to bed?_

_JH: *smug* You mean aside from me?_

_DY: YES, ASIDE FROM YOU *bends over and loses control as he laughs*_

_PD and staff members: *officially died from laughing*_

_JH: Well, aside from me, I don’t know what other routine could be as important *shrugs*_

_DY: HYGIENE! *smacks Jaehyun again*_

_JH: Oh well I guess there is brushing your teeth. *shrugs again* Hey listen, we are two young, healthy, sexually active men._

_DY: That’s right_

_JH: Plus he has a gorgeous ass. Do people think I am going to let that go to waste?_

Mark laughed and laughed. He made a mental note to ask Ten if that end clip was appropriate to put in, but in the meantime he was keeping it.

_ Question 10 _

_DY: Okay, last question_

_JH: Let’s do this, I hope it’s a good one._

_DY: *pulls out a piece of paper and reads from it* OH! This is a good one. Do I often make you angry?_

_JH: *taken aback* oh wow, I didn’t expect that._

_DY: Neither did I. I’m shocked as well, but it is a good question._

_JH: Uhm, let’s see, how do I answer this without jeopardizing my relationship? *laughs when Doyoung smacks him again* Okay okay, to be honest, I don’t think we make each other super, duper insanely angry._

_DY: I agree._

_JH: I mean there are some annoyances, like you nag a lot._

_DY: Yeah and you leave wet towels on the floor._

_JH: Minor stuff like this *giggles* but yeah I can’t think of an instance where I have been truly furious with you. We have always communicated openly and we always talk about ways we can improve so that we get along better._

_DY: Yeah, and it improved even more after we moved in together. I feel like relationships hit the next level of commitment when you move in together and actually see your partner almost 24/7._

_JH: We do argue sometimes, but it’s never anything major, and we always make up afterwards._

_DY: Never leave an argument unsettled. Even a simple ‘I’m sorry I yelled at you’ can do wonders for your relationship._

Mark cocked his head to the side. He made a mental note of that for his own relationship.

_JH: Well that was fun!_

_DY: It was, it was really fun._

_JH: We even did a little walk down memory lane today._

_DY: I think I did better at your questions than you did on mine._

_JH: Fat chance._

Mark rolled his eyes and skipped to the end.

_JH: Thank you for watching us play Couple Tag on Vogue Korea!_

_DY: Make sure you like this video if you truly enjoyed it and subscribe to Vogue Korea for more content like these!_

_JH: Our cover comes out in April so please check it out at your local bookstore or online. Thank you guys!_

The ending clip was a shot of Jaehyun and Doyoung waving happily at the camera. Mark smiled at the cut he made and was quite pleased with it. He spent the next hour polishing it up before handing over a draft to Ten.

“What did you think?” Ten asked him. “Do they look good on camera together? How does the chemistry feel?”

“They are perfectly fine.” Mark grinned. “I have a feeling the world is going to fall for them when they watch this.”

** 3 Months Later **

“Look at this!” Jaehyun climbed onto the bed with a banana in his hand and his phone in the other. “Our couple tag video just hit 10 million views.”

“Really?” Doyoung made a face as he looked up from his magazine. “That impressive.”

“All the interviewers want to ask me about you now.” Jaehyun said, sitting down next to Doyoung and eating his banana. “Johnny says we should start screening interview questions beforehand.”

“I agree. Just because we agreed to be more public about our relationship doesn’t mean it should overwhelm us.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun played the video and smiled. “Damn we look good.”

“Ten told me that was the most successful cover in the last three years.” Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder as they watched their own couple tag video.

“That was so much fun.” Doyoung grinned. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Yeah, it was nice to work on something together.” Jaehyun lifted Doyoung’s hand and kissed the back of it.”

“Do you think Vogue would invite us back again?”

“Maybe other magazines will. Maybe our next one could be couple lie detector tests.”

“HAH! I can’t wait!” Doyoung snorted. “I want to find out if it was really you who ate the last ice cream bar in the fridge.”

“Babe, I swear it wasn’t me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“I told you, it was Johnny!”

“Nice try.” Doyoung tried to get up from the bed but Jaehyun held him down. “What do you want Jaehyun?”

“Cuddle with me.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’ll share my banana.”

Doyoung sighed and rolled back into bed, taking a bite out of Jaehyun’s banana as he cuddled up to him. “Let’s watch some more couple videos on YouTube. Oh I like this one! Couple NSFW questions.”

“Doie!” Jaehyun laughed, kissing his temple.

“Okay, first question, on a scale of 1 to 10, rate my sex game, and for the record, if you answer anything less than 100, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

Jaehyun rubbed his nose against his and kissed it. “How about perfect?”

Doyoung pushed the phone aside and straddled him. “Not the answer I was looking for, but I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a slightly different format than how I usually do my fics, but this is also completely random and completely spontaneous. I wanted to do something lighthearted and happy, especially during times like these. Also, happy birthday to my girl Nurul, this is for you!
> 
> As usual, give kudos and comments if you like this! Also follow me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic for more dojae rambles


End file.
